


Flinch

by desikauwa



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: So this is based on a headcanon that Cass isn’t comfortable with people initiating physical contact because David Cain would only interact with her in training. So she learned to expect getting hurt when others made the first move.





	

**The first one to say something is Stephanie.**

"Hey Cass. Why do you sometimes flinch when I hug you?"

Cass froze.

"I flinch?"

"Yeah. It used to be a lot worse but now it only happens once in awhile."

"Well it's not like you're trying to hurt me."

Steph immediately connected the dots.

"Sometimes I really hate your dad."

"Bruce? What did he do now?"

Cass was confused to say the least.

Steph rolled her eyes.

"No not Bruce. I'm talking about David Cain. That man can go to hell."

Cass shrugged. That was a common sentiment among her friends and family.

**Dick doesn’t ruffle Cass's hair for a good reason.**

Dick went to go ruffle Cass's hair after a patrol when she tensed just enough that he stopped.

"Cassie… did you think I was going to attack you just now?"

Cass looked away.

"I know you won't but a part of me doesn't believe that."

Dick was going to rage about this later but for now he needed to reassure Cass that he wasn't upset with her.

"Cass, I'm going to hug you now okay."

Cass was able to relax enough to accept the hug and Dick kissed the top of her head.

**Jason was pissed when he figured it out.**

Jason blinked trying to figure out how he ended up on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Jason. I thought you were trying to spar."

Oh that’s right. He'd punched Cass lightly to greet her and ended up with her grabbing his arm and flipping him.

Jason groaned.

"If I wanted to spar, I would say so."

Cass shrugged.

"Cain always started spars with an attack. I guess it was just an instinct."

Jason took the hand Cass offered him.

"Wait so he'd just attack you and expect you to fight back."

Cass nodded.

"He did it from the moment I was a decent fighter."

Jason was furious.

"I'm going to kill that bastard."

Cass gave him a look.

"No killing. He's not worth it."

**Barbara figured it out long ago**

"So I see you've finally figured it out."

Babs gave Cass a soft smile. She had wondered how long it would take Cass to notice.

"You knew?"

"How could I not? Every time I touched you when you first got to Gotham, you always flinched. It's like you expected it to hurt."

"It always did before I came to Gotham."

**Alfred knew from the very beginning**

Cass hugged Alfred.

"Thank you Alfred."

Alfred gave her a smile.

"For what Miss Cassandra?"

"You knew didn't you. About my issues."

"I've seen many things in my long life. From the minute Master Bruce told me about you, I knew."

"You're amazing Alfred."

"Why thank you Miss Cassandra. Now would you like some cookies."

**Tim became afraid of hurting Cass the minute he realized it.**

Cass flinched the minute she felt the hand on her shoulder.

"Oh my God Cass. I'm so sorry!!"

Tim immediately snatched his hand away. He hadn't realized that Cass was hurt.

Cass knowing her brother sighed.

"You didn't hurt me Tim. You just caused a reflex to go off."

Tim's eyes widened in realization.

"I made a reflex go off… Cass I'm never touching you again."

Cass rolled her eyes and punched Tim on the arm.

"OW!"

Tim's hand covered the place on his arm that Cass had punched.

"What was that for?"

"For being an idiot. I trust you not to hurt me so stop worrying yourself."

**Damian understands all too well**

Damian always knew he had a lot in common with his sister but he was well aware that it was harder for her than him.

"It's hard sometimes."

Cass hummed in agreement.

Damian took that as a sign to continue.

"The others don't understand. That kind of upbringing leaves it's mark."

"I know Damian."

"I know it was harder for you. David Cain is a miserable bastard who never deserved you."

Cass was mildly amused.

"I never knew you cared so much."

Damian flushed slightly.

"Well you are my only sister and are worthy of the Wayne family name unlike Drake."

"How kind of you Damian? If you wanted a hug, next time just say so."

Damian spluttered,

"That was not what I was getting at. I'm just informing you that I think you are a worthy member of this family."

Cass gave him a hug anyways which Damian returned while grumbling the entire time.

It was nice to have someone who understood.

**Bruce… well Cass was the one to ask him**

Bruce was in his office when Cass came to him.

"Bruce."

He looked up from the papers to see his daughter standing in the doorway.

"Yes Cassandra. Is there something you needed?"

Cass looked uneasy but she needed to know.

"I know you're aware of my problem with physical contact."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t sure where Cass was going with this.

"Yes. What about it?"

Cass stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Well why have you never said anything?"

"Was I supposed to?"

Cass was confused.

"I guess not but you've never tried to initiate contact either. Why?"

Bruce sighed.

"I'm not David Cain, Cassandra."

Cass's confusion grew.

"I know that. What does he have to do with this?"

"Whenever the two of you had physical contact, he would try to hurt you. I don't want to be like him."

"You're not!"

"Thank you Cassandra but I'm not changing how I interact with you."

"What do you mean?"

"The best way to be nothing like him is to let you initiate any contact between us."

Cass stared at Bruce for a moment before launching herself over his desk and hugging him.

"I'm so glad you're my father."

"And I'm glad you're my daughter."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr at [desikauwa](http://desikauwa.tumblr.com)


End file.
